Écureuil
Écureuil (William Thomson) Info: Name: William Thomson Age: 17 Nationality: British Kwami: Nutley Transformation Phrase: Nutley, tail out Interests: Physics, Maths, Video games Weapons: Two extendable escrima sticks, usually just claws or grappling hook Powers: Dramatically enhanced agility and combat skills, able to calculate and predict angles and velocities for jumps, climbs and combat situations. Friends: Amy North (Illusionaire), Charlie Brookhurst (The Fawn) and to some extent Chat Noir and Ladybug. Enemies: Hawk Moth (to an extent), Madame Le Fay. Nicknames: Civilian: Will, Thomson Nicknames: Superhero: Claws, Squirrel or Squirrel boy (by Illusionaire) Appearance: William is a fairly slim pale guy, just over 6 foot, usually seen wearing a shirt, jumper, skinny jeans and a pair of converses. He has a fairly messy dark brown distinctive quiff and a pair of fairly thick black glasses. Carries a messenger bag with a laptop, folders a calculator and plenty of pens, just in case. As Écureuil he wears a reddy brown suit with off white highlights, has a utility belt full of somewhat useful items. He has two grappling hooks affixed onto his gloves which aid in climbing. He also has a pair of goggles which replace his glasses and help him see. He has a pair of brown ears in his messy dark brown hair and a matching reddy brown tail. Powers: -The Squirrel miraculous grants William the powers of enhanced agility, combat and speed, agility more so than other miraculous. -As well as this, he also has the ability to calculate exact velocities and angles of jumps or climbs of buildings. This also extends to combat of which he can accurately dodge and counter an enemy (some of the time). -In terms of a main power he can focus his predictive calculation ability to be able to guess 5 mins into the future but will transform 5 mins after that period (10 mins after using the power) Weapons: -He has two Escrima sticks (extendable) for emergencies, otherwise he would just use his claws/go hand to hand -he also has a grappling hook under each hand on his gloves which can be used for climbing buildings and tripping enemies over in a fight. Origin: Williams school in London hosted a school trip to Paris to visit various museums such as the international Bureau of weights and measures and other science/history museums. However at the Musée des arts et Métiers Will and his girlfriend Amy discovered something unexpected. In a special exhibet about Britain and Arthurian legend they discovered a small oak box, underneath one of the benches, it looked as though it was an exhibit but was not in a display case. Picking it up and opening it Will and Amy found a few small trinkets and pieces of jewellery, inscribed on the inside of the lid the word "use wisely and not for ill and always guard with your life". Will put it in his backpack and took it back to the hotel with him. Sensing the presence of another miracle box, Hawk Moth sent an Akuma to the school trips leader and maths teacher, Mrs Tyran transforming her into 'The Tyrant' with the ability to turn 3D objects 2D. Ladybug and Chat Noir, alerted by the presence of the Akuma and the new Miracle box headed straight for the hotel. Ladybug was in need of back up but it would take to long to call in Rena Rouge and Carapace using her own miracle box by the time they all arrived at the scene Paris would have been flattened, quite literally. Upon arriving at the hotel, all that was left was a flat sheet on the ground and a lot of panicking people, however down in the basement Amy and Will had hidden amongst the barrels. Ladybug had used her lucky charm, a wine bottle, she worked out that this was a clue to the cellar under the hotel. They went down the hatch into the basement, finding Will and Amy hidden behind some barrels, clutching the oak wood box from the museum. Will had researched Paris before the trip and had stumbled across the Ladyblog so knew who these superheroes were, Ladybug explained the Miracle box and the contents and explained how Will had now become the guardian of this box by opening it. Both Will and Amy selected a Miraculous each from the box, The Squirrel and the Fox (the English fox not to be confused with other types of fox like Rena Rouge's Miraculous). Now joined by the new Écureuil and Illusionaire, team Miraculous defeated The Tyrant using Illusionaire's powers to distract her (with a 4-d Hyper-cone) and Écureuil's grappling hook to trip her up. On departing, Écureuil promised to keep the miracle box safe in London, setting up a UK branch of the Miraculous team. They also agreed to come and visit occasionally as the four had become friends over the space of that week, and Ladybug said she would use the horse miraculous to bring them over if things in Paris got really bad. Relationships: With Amy/Illusionaire: Will and Amy are a couple, they got together after years of liking each other and just being friends, they work well together as superheroes due to their natural connection and compatibility. They have been know to train together in martial arts and other skills. Amy does more of the day to day running of the UK Miraculous team (UKM) due to her generally being more competent and serious than Will. Together they choose the miraculous holders for UKM and lead the team generally. With Ladybug and Chat Noir: Will gets on well with both of them and communicates with them both about how the team is going in London. He is pretty good friends with Chat Noir as they both share the same sort of attitude and sense of humour whilst his contact with Ladybug stays mostly about work. Him and Chat have had a few adventures together without the girls when either Will or Adrien is in town. Amy seems to get on better with Ladybug as they both seem to share the same struggle of keeping their partner in check. With the rest of UKM (UK Miraculous): Will and Amy have hand picked all the members of the team and get on well with all of them (or at least most of them). One of the most prominent members, Charlie Brookhurst (The Fawn) was one of the first to be invited to join the team and one of their best and most loyal friends. The UKM team has often worked with the Paris branch in any disasters too big to be stopped by either team alone. Trivia: * William does not like geese, its not a fear, just a strong dislike * William only lets certain people call him by his shortened name * William thinks that he knows Chat's secret identity but doesn't want to ask as he'd be embarrassed, he doesn't tell anyone, not even Amy * William has always thought that Amy should have got the box as she is the more responsible one * His Favourite colour is Red but he also like turquoise/cyan and also purple * He is a big reader of science fiction Category:Miracusona Category:Fanon characters Category:Miraculous holder Category:Superhero